The present invention relates to presses for formation of auto body panels and the like, and more particularly, to a cam-type press system.
Panels for vehicles are typically manufactured through multiple press formation processes. These processes are performed using a variety of press systems. One such system is a cam-type press system used for the formation of flanges on product panels such as body panels by utilizing a slanted cam structure.
While such systems are well known in the art, the design of current cam-type press systems is such that with scale up to larger sizes, processing speed is reduced. There is therefore a need for larger scale cam-type press systems capable of larger speed operation.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a cam-type press system includes a cam base, a cam base steel, a cam slider, a first return assembly, and a second return assembly. The cam base is slidably mounted on the lower die, and secures the material panel together with the formation pad. The cam base steel is mounted on the cam base corresponding to a height of the formation cam, and performs a formation process on the material panel together with the formation cam. The cam slider is mounted on the cam base through a linkage assembly such that the cam slider is able to move with respect to the cam base and vice versa, the formation cam is mounted to a predetermined location of the cam slider opposing the cam base steel, and the cam slider is linked with the operation of the operational driver to realize a cam operation. The first return assembly is mounted within the cam base and contacting the lower die, and the first return assembly exerts a biasing force to return the cam base to an initial position when displaced from the initial position. The second return assembly is mounted within the cam slider and contacts the lower die, and the second return assembly exerts a biasing force to return the cam slider to an initial position when displaced from the initial position.
Preferably, the linkage assembly includes a rack gear, rotating gears, and an actuating rod. The rack gear is installed on the cam base along a direction of the desired motion of the cam slider. The rotating gears are rotatably mounted to a bottom portion of the cam slider, and the rotating gears are meshed with the rack gear of the cam base. The actuating rod is connected to the rotating gear and a side of the lower die through first and second pivot points.
It is preferable that the first return assembly comprises a spring case, a guide bar, a coil spring, and a retainer. The spring case is mounted within the cam base at a predetermined location. One end of the guide bar is mounted within the spring case, and its other end protrudes from the spring case for mounting to the side wall of the lower die. The coil spring is mounted within the spring case and into which the guide bar is inserted. The retainer is formed on an end of the guide opposite the end mounted to the side wall of the lower die, and the coil spring is interposed between an inside wall of the spring case and the retainer.
It is also preferable that the second return assembly comprises a spring case, a guide bar, a coil spring, and a retainer. The spring case is mounted within the cam slider at a predetermined location. One end of the guide bar is mounted within the spring case, and its other end protrudes from the spring case for mounting to the side wall of the lower die. The coil spring is mounted within the spring case and into which the guide bar is inserted. The retainer is formed on an end of the guide opposite the end mounted to the side wall of the lower die, and the coil spring is interposed between an inside wall of the spring case and the retainer.
In a further alternative embodiment, a cam base includes an upward extending formation pad and a horizontal track. The cam base is configured and dimensioned to carry a base steel facing the track. A cam slider is mounted on the horizontal track, the cam slider being configured and dimensioned to carry a formation cam facing the base steel. The cam slider also preferably has an opposite, inclined surface. An upper die is disposed above the cam base and is moveable towards the cam base under force. An upper pad is disposed on the upper die to operatively engage the formation pad for forming of a panel portion therebetween. A driver is disposed on the upper die with an inclined surface facing the cam slider inclined surface. The two, facing inclined surfaces engage in response to downward movement of the upper die and force a formation cam mounted on the cam slider to contact a base steel for forming of a second panel portion therebetween. Preferably, the track coprises a rack and pinion gear set with the rack mounted on the cam base. Also, the upper pad may be mounted on springs on the upper die.